


Picture perfect

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Prompt Fic - OTP Prompt Generator, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Prompt : Nino likes stealing Ohno's phone to change Ohno's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Ohno's face or doing something like picking their nose). Nino is doing another routine swipe of Ohno's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Ohno's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (or just Nino, surprise!)
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Picture perfect

  
The coffee he brought with him to the bedroom was still hot when he put it down, gaze darting between Ohno’s sleeping form on the bed and Ohno’s mobile phone sitting on the nightstand. He took a careful sip as his eyes went back to scanning Ohno’s unmoving figure on the bed, gaze catching the blooming red mark on Ohno’s tailbone, face heating at the memory of how it got there the night before.  
  
He forced himself to look away from it despite the difficulty, and instead settled on giving Ohno’s phone a look. It had been a week since he’d stayed over, and as far as he knew, the wallpaper Ohno still used was the one Nino replaced when Ohno wasn’t looking – a snapshot of Ohno in the middle of an unflattering yawn while they were filming – and it was obviously due for a replacement.  
  
Nino had the perfect picture to replace it with.  
  
He set his coffee down, careful as he picked Ohno’s phone afterward. The screen flickered to life when he picked it up, frowned when the wallpaper he’d expected to see had somehow been replaced with something else. Nino squinted at it as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, surprised and equal-parts fond the second he realized what he was looking at.  
  
His heart melted at the sight of himself in mid-laughter, his hair covering most of his left eye. It was taken ages ago, probably by Jun or Sho, he wasn’t so sure anymore, but he was certain Ohno had no idea it existed.  
  
Nino guessed he was wrong.  
  
He chuckled to himself and proceeded on throwing himself on the bed, hard, phone still in hand as he joined Ohno there.  
  
\---  
  
Ohno could tell it was early still but as he squinted at Nino beaming at him from where he’d crawled under Ohno’s arm to make Ohno notice him, Ohno honestly wondered if somehow, he was wrong. For one, when Nino stayed over for the night, he seldom woke before Ohno did. He’d sleep in as much as he could, let Ohno cook for him and generally baby the crap out of him before he had to leave in the evening.  
  
Today, however, was different.  
  
Ohno could tell Nino was in a good mood, his eyes were exquisitely bright and pretty as he stared up at Ohno, waiting for Ohno to acknowledge him. Ohno hummed, still too sleepy to hold a proper conversation. So, he didn’t, and instead bumped his forehead against Nino’s before he turned to nose Nino’s cheek.  
  
“Good morning to you, too, Leader,” Nino quipped, and despite his half-awake state, it was difficult not to notice the exhilaration in Nino’s voice. Ohno frowned and pulled just far enough so he could look Nino over properly.  
  
“Did they renew your contract for that detergent CM according to your asking price? I guess they did, huh?” he commented, amused. Trust Nino to be so happy at the prospect of earning more money, as if he wasn't earning more than enough already.  
  
“Huh?” Nino frowned in answer, “What are you talking about?”  
  
Ohno chuckled and gave in to the urge, pulling Nino to him and squeezing Nino hard, only because he could. His lips still pressed against Nino’s temple, he hummed, enjoying the feel of Nino’s warmth radiating from Nino’s body so close to his like this.  
  
“You look so happy, so I’m guessing it’s because of the money?” he said. Nino sputtered, in surprise and maybe annoyance, Ohno couldn’t tell, because then Nino was wriggling his way out of Ohno’s embrace and jabbing him not-so-gently on the chest.  
  
Ohno couldn’t help the laughter bubbling from his chest when he realized Nino was scowling too.  
  
“Wait, wait, okay, does that mean I’m wrong? You’re happy because of something else – _oww,_ that hurts, I’m sorry! Abuse! Abuse!” he complained, but only half-heartedly, as he caught Nino’s hands quickly and pulling him again.  
  
“I should have punched you harder, you jerk,” Nino grunted, but at least he’d stopped trying to hit Ohno. Ohno giggled, all traces of sleep gone as he gathered Nino in.  
  
“I’m sorry about that, okay? I just…you just surprised me, that’s all. You’re smiling so early, and that doesn’t happen often. Care to explain why?”  
Nino huffed and turned his face away but Ohno was quicker. He pressed his lips against the corner of Nino’s mouth, coaxed him to come back and let Ohno look at him. Warmth bloomed in Ohno’s chest when Nino sighed but otherwise let himself be pulled, hooking his finger under Nino’s chin so he could see Nino’s face properly.  
  
“That smile earlier,” he started, voice soft and so, so fond, he couldn’t help it. “That’s not because of…me, is it?”  
  
Nino huffed again, and rolled his eyes too. God, Ohno didn’t deserve him, really. Nino was too perfect, so out of his league. He was so lucky, so goddamn lucky.  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself,”  
  
“I don’t,” he countered, leaning in to kiss Nino’s mouth, morning breath be damned. Nino scowled, but it sure looked…soft, somehow. Ohno just had to kiss Nino again for that. “You’d know if I am, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Nino snorted. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be obnoxiously persuading, though. If it gets you to talk, I don’t mind the accompanying bruises I’ll get afterward, like really.” He added, before setting his palm against Nino’s cheek.  
  
“So, tell me,”  
  
Nino grunted and proceeded on shoving Ohno’s own phone into his face without another word.  
  
\---  
  
The coffee had turned cold when Ohno finally let him go, enough for him to go and grab it. Ohno, the asshole, was grinning at him from the bed and looking the least bit bothered that he’d pissed Nino off considerably fast when Nino was embarrassingly happy just ten minutes before.  
  
To be fair, it wasn’t entirely Ohno’s fault.  
  
“What’s wrong with it? I mean, seriously, you’re pissed at me because of this?” Ohno asked, looking somewhat confused and very, very obviously entertained. Nino felt like throwing this cold coffee to his face. Or jump the bed and wipe that grin off his face with his fist.  
  
Nino wanted to say, not exactly, it’s what you asked me before I even offered you a blowjob for putting that damn wallpaper in there for me to see, but held himself. He had no reason to be upset, right? It wasn’t like him to be acting like a creepy girlfriend the way he did earlier, so of course, Ohno had to wonder what crawled up his ass for him to be acting that way, right?  
  
He sighed. God, he was seriously acting like a goddamn psychopath.  
  
He set the mug down again and crossed his arms over his chest. Ohno leaned back comfortably on the headboard and waited.  
  
“I was supposed to change the wallpaper, damn _you_!” Nino shouted. He felt half-crazed and a little emotional.  
  
Okay, that was a lie.  
  
Ohno, the bastard, drew back and shrugged. “Then why didn’t you? It’s not like I would have stopped you if did, which I won’t,” Ohno said, then shook his head. “Nino, what really is the problem here? Is it because of this picture? You didn’t like it?”  
  
He gathered up the courage to say what’s on his mind despite the shame creeping up his spine. “You’re not supposed to be putting my face on your phone’s screen. It’s…It’s embarrassing,” he murmured, honestly unsure why he was even upset in the first place.  
  
Jesus Christ, he was a mess, and he honestly wondered how Ohno was able to keep up with him when he was acting so goddamn crazy half the time they were together.  
  
“I –“ he opened his mouth to talk again but Ohno jumping from the bed – naked, holy shit – and literally teleporting in front of him stopped him from saying anything. Soon, there were fingers on his neck, his jaw, Ohno breathing harshly into his throat as he pulled him in.  
  
“You’re _crazy._ God, come here,” Ohno whispered, and hugged him, mouth warm against Nino’s skin as Ohno held him close, closer, and just breathed him.  
  
\---  
  
“I like this picture,” he explained a moment later, when Nino had calmed down and he could finally hold Nino without the fear of getting mauled in the process. Nino had also allowed him the luxury to take them both back to bed, where he’d sat himself behind Nino, arms around Nino’s chest as he nuzzled Nino’s hair.  
  
Nino hummed, hand holding Ohno’s phone in place, tilting the phone every so often to keep the screen visible.  
  
“I got it from Jun-kun, who apparently got it from Sho-kun’s vast collection of Arashi photos. He sent it to me two days after you replaced the wallpaper with the photo of my foot,”  
  
Nino hummed. “I remember. And I was honestly expecting to find the foot, not my face. It’s…I was surprised,”  
  
“And angry?”  
  
Nino flicked his knuckles in retaliation. “No, I wasn’t. That was after you accused me of being happy because of the money,” Nino answered around a grimace.  
  
He chuckled and pressed an apologetic kiss to Nino’s shoulder. “Okay, that was my bad. I shouldn’t always assume that you’re happy because of the money. Obviously, I make you happy, too. It was my fault, I’m sorry,”  
  
“God, look at you gloat,” Nino whined afterward, but he did smile when Ohno tilted his head forward so he could kiss Nino. “I swear you’re the worst sometimes,”  
  
He nodded. “Because I embarrass you, I get it. But admit it, you like that little surprise. You like the fact that I put that wallpaper there so I could stare at your pretty face whenever I wanted to. Admit it, you like it,”  
  
Nino shook his head but he was smiling like he couldn’t help himself either. “Maybe I will if you shut up. I mean it,”  
  
He grinned and held Nino’s hand holding Ohno’s phone. “You can change it if you want,” he murmured, “I have that picture saved anyway. I can just look at it when I feel like it, no problem,”  
  
“You like it that much?” Nino asked, tilting his a little so they were looking at each other.  
  
“I’d even print it out and put it up that wall,” he pointed to the adjacent wall, “So, yes.”  
  
Nino’s eyes were darker when he said, “Then, keep it,” leaning in to close the distance between their mouths as Nino kissed him, his phone stumbling out of their grasp as he turned Nino around, hand settling across the back of Nino’s head to steady him.  



End file.
